Just a Kiss
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push too far.


AN: So another Hunger Games fic that I had the inspiration for. If you haven't listened to this song, you need to go youtube it, like now. It's pure perfection, just like basically everything that comes from Lady A.

Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins, so I don't own the Hunger Games; and I'm not Lady Antebellum so I don't own this song either. xD I'm just borrowing them both for a while.

* * *

Just a Kiss

I wake up to a loud and piercing scream. I quickly sit up and look around the room, realizing that it's Katniss. I put my hand on her arm and gently shake her awake. "Katniss," I whisper softly, "Wake up."

I watch as she jerks from her nightmare and into a sitting position on the couch. She turns towards me and tilts her head to star at me. The fear is easy to see on her face. "It's alright," I say, taking her in my arms and pulling her closer. She lays her head on my shoulder.

"Everything just stays with me," she mumbles into my chest. "I just can't escape the nightmares or the arena."

I start rubbing her arm, soothingly. "We'll get through this together." I tell her, comforting her, like I've done since we've started talking again.

I've missed talking to her and just being in her presence. Whenever she's around me, I can't help but end up staring at her and her gray eyes. It's hard to fight the feelings and I find it's hard to breathe most of the time.

"You mean that?" I hear Katniss say, pulling me from my thoughts.

I look over at her. "Yes," I tell her, because it's the truth, we'll get past these nightmares from our Hunger Games. "All we need is each other; we both know how the other feels. We know what each other is going through. Just think of the people that care most about you and be strong for them."

I look at her face and see the peak of a smile. I get caught up in that smile of hers, just as easy as this moment.

I don't think she's ever talked to anyone else besides me about her nightmares. It's the same with me. Neither one of us have told anyone about them, mostly because they could never begin to understand what we're going through. So we just keep them to ourselves and just open up to one another.

We don't hold back when we're talking either; we tell everything, so we can get it off our chests. It's easy that way.

Katniss and is staring back in my eyes, like I am with her. She starts moving her head towards mine and I'm shocked when her lips meet mine. Soon our lips melt into one.

A tingling sensation moves through my body, like every time when Katniss and I kiss. Except this kiss feels different from all the rest, and then it hits me. There are no cameras, no tributes, and no one with any connection to the capitol around.

The hesitation that's been around me for quite some time now comes back to me…The fact that I don't know if she's chosen Gale or Me.

We pull back after a while, and I feel like asking her…but I don't want to mess things up between us, where ever they may lie. I don't want to put that pressure on her right now, she's going through so much. I'm not going to rush into something unless she wants me to.

I guess I'm alright with where we are now, comforting her when her nightmares wake her up in the middle of the night. It's the least I can do, it's one of the few things I can actually do to try and help her because I know, no matter how hard I try I'll never be able to make the nightmares disappear forever.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, after a while.

I don't get a response and realize that she's fallen asleep on my shoulder. I carefully lay back down on the couch, as to not wake her. I reach over and pull the blanket back over us.

I lay there, walking her sleep, for a while…

_Just give it a little time._ I tell myself. Hopefully with time, we'll get closer to love that I know we both want to find. Right now, this, whatever it is, it's never felt so real.

I softly kiss the top of her head.

_She's the one that I've been waiting for my whole life. _

I'm not going to rush this or push her too far…She'll come around, in her own time and in her own way. I'll just wait for her.

For now, I know she'll be in my dreams tonight…And with that I drift off into my dreams.

That consists of Katniss. My Girl on Fire.

* * *

AN: Well, thanks for reading…

Don't favorite without reviewing please? If you can click the favorite button, I'm sure that you can also click that review button and tell me what you think. It's not that hard :) I would really like it if you could tell me what you thought. And please don't follow this story because it's only a one-shot.


End file.
